Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer
Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer was a Photo-Novel series that was Darth Depressis's first foray into the popular Clone Wars era. Although it did later descend into further eras of the Expanded Universe. ---- Major Characters Spanning Fifty years of in-universe Star Wars material and concluding in the fanon created Sequel Trilogy Era. It features a huge cast of previously established Expanded Universe characters and entirely-new characters. Dilbun Vont A member of the infamous War Profiteers whom cashed in on the ensuing Clone War across the galaxy. He was little more than a hired gun before the outbreak of the war, which led to his low profile career under the direction of Chancellor Palpatine and Wilhuff Tarkin. Under instruction from the Chancellor, Vont went on a unhinged murder spree of eighteen Twi'lek strumpets in the Coco district under the alias of "The Lekku Loper". In the years following the Clone Wars, Vont went on to become the Commander of the Imperial Garrison at Gall. At the first sign of trouble after the death of the Emperor aboard the second Death Star, Vont packed up his Star Destroyer and firebombed the Garrison. His wife Cittro was killed in the blast, his son Cas-Lo survived. Cittro One of the many unselected padawans sent to work the fields of Bandomeer until late in the clone wars the Jedi Orders rank began to dewindle. Cittro was one of many padawans living in the Jedi Temple during Operation Knightfall; but dew to the intervention of Dilbun Vont she was conscripted into the Black Opps. she would later go onto to marry Vont and be mother to their child; Cas-Lo Vont. Phutt Nuum A little known member of the Mandalorian Death Watch who survived the Mandalorian Civil War. Sometime after the death of Jango Fett and the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Nuum found work with the Confederacy of Independent Systems as miltary advisor to all biological infantry doing battle with the Mandalorian trained Clone Troopers. After the Battle of Brentaal IV, Count Dooku took Nuum into his confidence and introduced him to Darth Sidious. it was after this meeting that Nuum began working with Dilbun Vont and the Black Ops.\ J'mee Fett an underhanded attempt to speed up the cloning process, the Kaminoians spliced the genetic material of Jango Fett and produced a Female. this female was intended to serve as something of a clone “queen”. however, Once word of this got out, Jango and the Cuy'val Dar mobilized to put a stop to it. Jango had the young clone queen, known as J'mee Fett, put into suspended animation after being flash trained. at the height of the Clone Wars, Palpatine called up J’mee for duty and enlisted her in the black ops as led by Dilbun Vont. Fai'rel a Bpfasshi Jedi Knight in the waning years of the republic, He was primarily a sage master until the Stark Hyperspace Wars which caused him to rededicate his studies into the martial realm. Around the time of the battle of Naboo he was contacted by Darth Sidious to be a potential replacement for Darth Maul, this ofcourse did not happen and the attempt on his life left Fai'rel in the full grip of the Dark Side of the Force. At the height of the Clone Wars, he joined a Teräs Mundri led mission to keep the Sith from gaining control of the Galaxy. Big Galgu One of the lesser vile gangsters of the galaxy, most of his early carrer was carried beside the likes of Sise Fromm. Kligson a Human cyborg who was a veteran of the Clone Wars. Nikkos Tyris a fallen Anzati Jedi Knight and one of the founders of the Jensaarai. He was one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes during the Clone Wars. Empatojayos Brand a Jedi Knight and survivor of the Great Jedi Purge. A Padawan of Yaddle, Brand graduated to Knighthood after the Battle of Naboo in 32 BBY. He served the Jedi Order and Republic in the following years, and in 22 BBY was sent to negotiate an end to the decades-long Sepan Civil War, albeit unsuccessfully. Within months the Clone Wars began, and Brand flew a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor as part of a Jedi strike team in the Battle of Geonosis that opened the war. Brand became a Jedi General during the war, leading his clone troopers to victory in the Battle of Bassadro. When the Clone Wars ended, however, the Jedi were declared enemies of the Republic and Brand was hunted down by Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. Brand's ship was damaged by Vader near Nar Shaddaa, and the grievously injured Brand was left to die. However, he was rescued by the nearby and technologically primitive Ganathans. They fitted him with a prosthetic body, and Brand became the King of Ganath. Ranik Solusar a male Human Jedi Master disciplined by the Jedi Council for fathering a son, Kam Solusar. Ranik flew a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class starfighter in the Battle of Geonosis. In the early years of the Great Jedi Purge, he was still at large, although he was eventually killed by Darth Vader—but not before imparting some Jedi training on his son. Ylenic It'kla a Caamasi Jedi Knight of the Old Jedi Order. Born to the Kla clan of Caamas, he became one of the few Caamasi to join the Jedi, where he served as a negotiator and mediator. It'kla also befriended Human Jedi Nejaa Halcyon. When the Clone Wars broke out, It'kla was not able to fight at the Battle of Geonosis, but only seven days later he went on a mission to Corellia with fellow Jedi Aayla Secura in a complicated plot that he worked on with Halcyon to help the Techno Union scientist Ratri Tane defect to the Republic. Later in the war, It'kla joined Halcyon and another Jedi he knew as "Desertwind" on a mission to investigate the return of the Sith. Pursuing a number of archaeological thefts to Susevfi, they encountered the Dark Jedi Nikkos Tyris and his followers. Tyris was defeated, at the cost of Halcyon's life, and It'kla returned the late Jedi's effects to Halcyon's family, whom he helped to take care of afterward. It'kla survived the Jedi Purge and the destruction of Caamas, relocating to Alderaan to become the Trustant of that world's Caamasi Remnant and a personal aide to Viceroy Bail Organa. It'kla helped in the formation of a resistance to the Empire, serving as a representative of the Alderaanian Resistance at Bria Tharen's meeting on Cloud City and aiding fellow Purge survivor Rahm Kota in his own search for Organa. He died when the Empire's Death Star destroyed Alderaan in 0 BBY. Nejaa Halcyon a Corellian Jedi Master, and the biological father of Valin Halcyon (later renamed Hal Horn to hide the child from Jedi hunters), and grandfather of Corran Horn. His friend Ylenic It'kla called him Spicewood. Rostek Horn the step-grandfather of Corran Horn. Although Corran grew up thinking Rostek was his biological grandfather, he found out as an adult that Rostek was a friend of his real grandfather, Nejaa Halcyon. The two became partners in 32 BBY, and last saw each other when Nejaa was called away in 22 BBY. During the Clone Wars, Rostek fought in several minor battles near Corellia, alongside Jedi. Nejaa died near the end of the war. Nejaa's widow married Rostek, and he adopted her son, Valin, who later became the father of Corran. He had a long and respected tenure in the Corellian Security Force, reaching the rank of Director before retiring. He was also a renowned horticulturist who was famous for his flower hybrids. Pre-Existing Characters There were several Pre-Existing characters from the Expanded Universe depicted within this series. Episodes Season I The Standalone pilot for the Memoirs series debuted across the usual Forums on October 4th 2008, the initial response was good. the first episode went into production shortly after the completion of the pilot as the story told therein was brief and pointed itself towards a direct continuation. the hiatus between episodes 1 and 2 where due to many issues both personal and creative to the author. as of March 29th 2009, a full draft of the script for the Second episode was complete and a full draft of the script for the Third episode was completed on April 9th 2009. Much like its predecessor story arc oriented episodes, both "The Lekku Loper" and the "Prize Captive of Operation Knightfall" where conceived as a single story. The story-line of the fifth episode was originally intended to take place during the clone wars and actually be the follow up to the second episode, instead it became the episode that led the series out of the Prequel era. After the release of the fourth episode, the author decided to not commit a single frame to production until the writing work was completed for the remaining Eight episodes in the series. Therefore Episodes Five through Seven where outlined between April and September of 2009; the intial writing work was however mostly completed between October and December. The eighth episode entered into the extensive oultlining phase in December of 2009 and continued into the new year; the final two story arcs of the series where handled as two regular sized episodes both containing natural cliffhangers in lieu of actually writing two seperate stories as was done with Episodes three and four. Appearances Characters ---- *Dilbun Vont *Phutt Nuum *J'mee Fett *Fai'rel *Augie Palpatine *Dexter Jettster *Wilhuff Tarkin *Mas Amedda *Vilmarh Grahrk *Quinlan Vos(mentioned only) *Graff(mentioned only) *Bail Antilles(mentioned only) *Jango Fett(flashback) *Kal Skirata(flashback) *Lama Su(flashback) *Joruus C'baoth *Guardian of Mount Tantiss *Kligson *An'ya Kuro *Yoda *Jorus C'baoth *Durge *Wat Tambor *Poggle the Lesser *Sora Bulq *Gauer *Trachta *Asajj Ventress *Tol Skorr *Sha'ala Doneeta *Nikkos Tyris *Kiev Plau *Empatojayos Brand *Ranik Solusar *Rostek Horn *Nejaa Halcyon *Ylenic It'kla *Koffi Arana *Sloan Snickers *Khameir Sarin *Kref Milas *Darth Vader *Sise Fromm *Big Galgu *Jabba The Hutt *Xizor *Cittro *Boba Fett *Ahsoka Tano *N'Kata Del Gormo *Voolvif Monn *Dash Rendar *Jaxxon *Amaiza Foxtrain *Utric Sandov *Tani Ab'yla *Rianna Saren *Z-58-0 *Sate Pestage *Armand Isard *Zsinj *Harkov *Grammel *Gaff *IG-88 *Yap-En Soear *RX-24 *Cas-Lo Vont *Tyber Zann *Urai Fen *Silri *Gigin-Taue Soear *Kinman Doriana(mentioned only) *Bail Antilles(mentioned only) *Vizla(mentioned only) Creatures *Dionoga(mentioned only) *Akk Dogs(mentioned only) *Aiwha(mentioned only) *Scurrier(mentioned only) Locations ---- *Coruscant **Grand Convocation Chamber **CoCo Town **500 Republica **Uscru Entertainment District ***Vos Gesal Street *Subterrel(mentioned only) *Oovo IV(mentioned only) **Desolation Alley(mentioned only) *Calaron sector(mentioned only) **Honoghr(mentioned only) *Besh Gorgon system **The Wheel(mentioned only) *Mandalore **Keldabe(mentioned only) *Wayland **Mount Tantiss *Toola(mentioned only) *Kamino(flashback) **Baran Wu(flashback) *Bakura *Metalorn *Bimmisaari *Ganathan Space Sentient species *Chagrian *Devaronian *Besalisk *Theelin(mentioned only) *Kaminoan *Bpfasshi *Twi'lek *Anzati *Caamasi *Rattataki *Yoda's species *Skakoan *Gen'Dai *Kaleesh *Geonosian *Weequay *Lurmen *Togruta *Hysalrian *Talortai *Bothan *Lepi Vehicles and vessels *Repulsorpod *Acclamator I-class assault ship **Bloodsport *Low Altitude Assault Transport Droid models *Senate cam droid *B1 battle droid Organizations and Positions *Black Opps *Clone Queen *Advanced Recon Commando *Mand'alor *Overlords of the Teräs Mundri *Death Watch(mentioned only) *Slicer *Homeworld Security Command *Jensaarai *Clone assassin *Order of the Sith Lords *Jedi Order *Corellian Security Force *Black Sun(mentioned only) *501st Legion *Red Guard *Strum *Order of the Ffib Weapons and technology *Trihexalophine1138(mentioned only) *Lightsaber **Shoto *DL-18 blaster pistol *Vibroblade *Scientific Instrument Package(mentioned only) *Phase II clone trooper armor *Hologram **Holoprojector Miscellanea *Whyren's Reserve *Fringe Greens *Central Control Computer(mentioned only) *Fates of the Force *Stun Pulse *Stimulant **Mando Rage(mentioned only) *Stasis Field Behind the scenes The Television show format of the Memoirs series was almost used for Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. and its main character was originally intended to be a cameo within Arc Trooper77's Photo-Novel. Trivia *Dilbun Vont is the father of Cas-Lo Vont; a Jedi Master in the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel series. *The concept behind the creation of a female clone of Jango Fett was half inspired by Marvel Comics X-23 (Laura Kinney); a female clone of Wolverine. However her initial creation was intended to add a layer of previously unexplored background detail to the story of the Memoirs series. At some point in the series it will be revealed that the only clone born from J'mee will turn out to be Boba Fett. Thus explaining why Jango allowed the clone to be kept alive. *The inclusion of Kligson was primarily due to the authors use of the character as a child while playing with the retro Star Wars action Figures. The heroes of the original trilogy were faced with the challenge of Kligson in the form of a Robocop action figure time and time again. In light of the fact that the Expanded Universe has yet to fill in the details of Kligson's pre-cyborg life, the author has included large portions of his Pre-Prequel trilogy concepts into the story. *The name Augie is from the track title "Augie's Great Municipal Band"—the penultimate track on the original soundtrack of The Phantom Menace. the name has been attached to Palpatine within this series due to the presumption that the "Augie" in Augie's Great Municipal Band from the Episode I soundtrack refers to Palpatine—though it was established in 2007 that it referred to a Gungan named Augara Jowil. *Much of the philosophical musings upon the Force are the actual beliefs of the author. although they may disagree with established canon at times, the presented theory about the Jedi Orders fear of the Dark Side prohibiting their ability to view the Fate of the Force was born out of a protracted line of discussion about the degree of Palpatine's influence over the Jedi. Ultimately the author came to the conclusion that even with the full power of the dark side at his disposal Palpatine would be under a great strain concealing himself from the entire Jedi Order, thus it must assumed that a greater Jedi dogma kept the Sith agenda concealed. But it must also be assumed that this would leave the Sith at a disadvantage where Dark Jedi and other Force Sensitives where concerned. *The Idea to actually have both Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus at odds with one another, was born out of misinterpreted spoilers for Attack of the Clones by the author. *Dilbun Vont's role in the events of Order 66 include the introduction of Cittro; the mother of Cas-Lo. *The outfit Dilbun wears as a full commander of the Black Ops was inspired by Terrinald Screed's appearance on the Star Wars: Droids cartoon. *The story behind the disfigurement of Jedi Knight Empatajayos Brand was explored during the events of Order 66. *The junk barge used to ferry the Lekku parade down Vos Gesal street was in fact a retextured digital model of the moon bus from 2001: A Space Odyssey. it was given a edited version of a Boba Fett helmet. in aurabesh text it reads: Republic Waste Services. *Rykrof Enloe is mentioned in the news ticker portion of Sloan Snickers Holo-Feed. *The Holo-Razzi droid was a kitbashed digital model of the Probe droid from The Empire Strikes Back. *The Green Twi'leks in the Vos Gesal hotel pleasure den are intended to be members of Connus Trell's displaced family. Trell was the senator Jango Fett dropped off of a balcony in the Video Game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. *The lone surviving and later misplaced witness to The Lekku Loper's murder spree was intended to be the youngest son of Senater Trell, although suspected dead within the episode Zora Trell appeared in the climax of the Memoirs series. *A Full one shot Photo-Novel Star Wars: Justice Avengers Intergalactica was created to introduce major portions of the backstory to the climatic two part Episode "Dilbun Vont and The Galactic Guillotine". Cover gallery Image:PNN-38.jpg|PNN Teaser Poster-2008 Image:PNN-41.jpg|PNN Full Season Poster 2008 Image:PNN-47.jpg|PNN Full Season Poster 2008 Image:PNN-51.jpg|PNN First Episode Poster 2008 Image:PNN-56.jpg|PNN Episode 2 Poster 2009 External links Pilot Episode: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Episode 1: Quadracross: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Episode 2: The Unknown Battle of Wayland: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Episode 3: The Lekku Loper: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Episode 4: Prize Captive of Operation Knightfall: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels